


Divenire in the Midlands

by prettychaotic



Category: This is England - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, England (Country), F/M, Falling In Love, Punk, Skinheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychaotic/pseuds/prettychaotic
Summary: Lorraine has just turned 17, is finishing school and is about to start her new job at the Pretty Polly factory. It's Thatcher's 1980's England, and as the country is having an all time low with unemployment, wartime and inflation, Lorraine is just learning how to grow up to be an adult in a world of abuse, riots, skinheads and love.
Relationships: Combo/Lol, Woody/Lol





	Divenire in the Midlands

**June, 1980, Midlands.**  
The pillowcase felt soft against her neck as she laid down. She glanced over at her clock-radio on her bedside table. It was 4.30 on the dot. She turned over, making her top twist around her stomach and her skirt slip up past her bum. She wanted so badly to sleep, couldn’t really be bothered to take off her clothes, but she wriggled out of her skirt, throwing it across the room, before slipping the top over her head. The soft thump as her head hit part of the headboard was the only thing that could be heard and she rubbed her head with her hand before falling into deep sleep.

A terrible, terrible disco hit was the next thing she heard as she woke up, sun shining in through her open curtains. So she didn’t remember to shut them last night, then. She heard the slamming with dishes from the kitchen, her mum probably washing up to wake her and her sister. She lifted her head from the pillow and tapped the radio softly, to which it fell quiet. Last night, god, what a night. Too bad it was school day and she was probably still drunk. She let her legs swing over the bed and to the floor, feeling the cold carpet against her tights-clad feet. By some miracle she was still wearing both tights and bra. “I’ll let the mirror talk for my makeup”, she thought to herself before heaving herself off the bed and up to standing position.

Her cracked mirror stood next to her bed, a sun ray blinding her as she stood in front of it. She took a long look at herself. Brown hair, hanging just below her breasts, black makeup smudged around her eyes. She dried some of it off on her hand and pulled a hand through her hair. So, this is what seventeen feels like then. Hungover and tired, to say the least. But with thoughts of yesterday still in her head, she could possibly survive today.

\- Lorraine! Her mum shouted from the kitchen, waking her from her daydreams.  
\- What is it? She shouted back while pulling on a pair of trousers from her wardrobe.  
\- Come down a second, love!

She sighed while putting her button-down over her bra, pulling a jumper from her bedroom chair.

The floorboards creaked in the stairs as she stepped on them and she was reminded of the time when they didn’t creak like this, years ago when she’d skipped them down, not having hangovers or anything else that she felt today. She quickly disguised herself with a smile as she walked into the kitchen, seeing her mum in her infamous apron, smoking in front of the sink.

\- Looks like someone had a fun night.  
\- Yeah, it was alright, Lorraine answered, not looking up while she tucked her shirt into her trousers.

They stayed quiet for a while. The tension was always like this, thick and uncomfortable whenever she was home, which didn’t happen that often anymore. Ever since Lorraine remembered, it had been like this. At least since she was a child.

\- Right. Try not to slam the door when you come home tonight, yeah? Your dad sleeps so badly nowadays and he just can’t handle it.

Lorraine just nodded, standing there, weighing on her feet one by one.

\- Alright, off you go then. Don’t be late for school, her mum said and put out her cigarette in the ashtray on the window sill.

And with those words, Lorraine slipped into her boots and took her jacket in her hand before she left their little two-floor house, careful not to slam the door.

Last day of school, like forever. One day left until she was completely free, moving on to work in the factory like everyone else. She couldn’t wait, couldn’t believe that she was completely free after today. A small flame of hope ignited in her at the thought and she smiled to herself. One single day.

The clock rang out and they all got up, all ready at once to go out into the world. Some were off to college, some to university, but most, just like her, on their way to the factory.

\- See you tonight, then? She said to her girlfriend Tracey, who was headed towards her boyfriend’s car already.  
\- Sure thing, petal, she shouted as she jumped in, waving slightly, leaving Lorraine alone outside the school.

She was just waiting to see if there might be a bus that could drive her into town, as someone caught her attention.

\- Lol! Someone shouted behind her.

She quickly turned around, unable to identify the voice, and as she saw him, she chuckled a little to herself.

\- Combo!


End file.
